


third time lucky

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed stimulation, Day 4, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Prompt: Free Day, Tanabata, Wishes, don't worry it's just viktor and three yuuris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: This year, for Tanabata, Viktor decided to wish for something a little different.





	third time lucky

This year, for Tanabata, Viktor decided to wish for something a little different.

(Well, not really. Last year, too, he wished for Yuuri - he thinks he’s going to wish for Yuuri every Tanabata until he’s too old to hold a pen.)

It shouldn’t surprise him that it worked, again. It still does.

 

“Vitya,” comes a low whisper, a hot gush of air inside his ear “Wasn’t one of me good enough?” there’s a slightly whining tilt to that expression, but it’s laced with too much dark amusement to be taken seriously.

Viktor’s breath hitches when a hand cups him through his thin robe, long feelings spreading all over his crotch.

His eyes are closed, his head thrown back. He couldn’t probably bear to see.

“Yes, Vitya, wasn’t one enough to _satisfy_ you?” the same voice dips maliciously over the word, coming not from behind but from the front, where the hand has started rubbing him slowly, torturously.

“Greedy,” the voice tuts, this time from the side.

“ _Oh_ ,” Viktor replies, his limbs twitching where he’s sat on the mattress, when a tongue starts tracing his earlobe, nipping gently at the cartilage.

His robe slips down his shoulder artfully. Fingers grip the edge of it and tug it down even more, uncovering the right half of his chest.

“Vitya,” the voice calls again, from lower this time, right before a mouth latches on his nipple, making him trash with surprise. A hand grips his hip tight, keeps him still. He breathes through his nose and arches just a little, giving himself to the mouth willingly, the tongue that starts circling the tight nub of flesh, the scrape of teeth that’s too gentle to hurt but sends a jolt of electricity down his spine nonetheless.

“Beautiful,” the voice blows on his neck, and Viktor pants, flushes delightedly at the praise. There’s a sticky patch under the hand that never stopped moving, the fabric of the robe wet and tented over his obvious erection. It’s too much, and yet too little, a whine dislodged from his throat unwillingly. He wants _more_ , he wants to be touched.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you?” a purr, cruel honey poured directly into his ear. He knows, of course he does.

Viktor spreads his legs on the bed, presses himself more both against the hand at his front and the solid chest against his back, not unlike a needy cat.

Slowly, he blinks, opening his eyes to what has him instantly gasping and clutching at the sheets with trembling fingers.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he pants, hopelessly. And Yuuri smiles at him, the same dangerous curl of lips mirrored in two faces, two exact copies of the same body, both hunched around him on the too small bed in his makeshift room.

The Yuuri on the right is kneeled against his chest, his mouth peering over the nipple it has just stopped kissing, glistening with spit. The Yuuri on the left has a knee propped between his thighs, almost standing upright with his hand still pressed against his front, but has stopped moving, and Viktor can’t help the small roll his hips give, hungry for more. Except the fingers around his left hip grip, then, and the torso against his back moves even closer, a mouth he knows has the same whipping smile brushes his lobe tenderly. “Be good, Vitya,” it says, low and enticing, and Viktor shivers. Three Yuuris. He has three Yuuris in the bed with him and they’re gonna make him come embarrassingly fast if they keep demanding he looks at them.

“Please,” is what comes out of his mouth, shaky and feeble because he has no air left in his lungs.

The Yuuri on the left grins wider, his nose gets enticingly pink as he removes the hand from against his cock. Viktor aches for the whole second it takes for it to reach the already loosened knot of his robe to undo it and pull his dick out. Oh, he thinks distractedly, it’s dripping.

And dripping it is, directly on Yuuri’s fingers, that wrap firmly and deliciously tight around it.

“You can come,” the Yuuri on the right says, before starting to lick at his nipple again with renewed vigour.

“We’ll take turns at fucking you,” the Yuuri behind him confirms hotly, sucking at his neck until it bruises.

“I want to lick you open,” the Yuuri on the left whispers reverently, and he gets one full thrust of his fingers around his cock before Viktor spills all over them with a shout.

Four orgasms later, Viktor comes dry one last time and aches all over. “Please,” he begs, fat tears of exhaustion dripping down his face “Please,” he sobs, and arms close around his middle from behind while a wet cloth wipes him all over, careful not to jostle his oversensitive cock too much.

“Shh,” one of the Yuuris soothes him, dropping a kiss on his temple “You’ve been so good for us, puppy, so good, you can sleep now.”

Viktor feels floaty and happy, and fingers wipe his tears away tenderly, his cheeks hot with blood both from exertion and pleasure.

Yuuri arranges them so they’re resting down, cuddles close, hides his nose into the back of his neck. “We love you, Vitya,” another Yuuri whispers, terribly soft, and lays down on his other side. Viktor hums as the mattress dips again, the last Yuuri curling around in the little space that remains.

There’s a little breeze coming from the open window, and it smells distinctly like summer nights. Viktor lets it lull him, his heart expanding with the most delicate kind of joy. “You never told,” a Yuuri inquires really low “What did you wish for?”

“I didn’t ask for a specific thing,” Viktor tells them sleepily, too sated to move. “I just- asked for more of you.”

There’s a chuckle.

“That means we technically don’t have time limit,” one of the Yuuris says, smiling really big but also kind of abashed, and they all cuddle closer together, a tangle of limbs that barely fits the king. Makkachin is going to be so pissed there’s no space left for him, is Viktor’s last, sleep huddled thought. He’s gonna have to buy a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "1 victor 3 yuuris porn!" which was great and I'm actually thinking about making it a Verse because I didn't close it off properly and also because I want to write two Yuuris spitroasting Viktor while the other sucks him off. But I don't know if people would be interested in it? Heh.  
> I'm actually _only_ a little late for Tanabata, but close enough, right?  
>  Also, Viktor trying to please three Yuuris makes me wildly gleeful. As it does thinking about Viktor being coddled by them. AAAAH so many Yuuris.
> 
> I'm hitching a ride since this prompt came to me right during NSFW Victuuri Week! Using it as a fourth day submission, fully in time, but I was lying about me being able to sleep because I need to write the others, weeps.  
> As usual, you can find me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com)!  
> I would love it if you told me how you liked it and if you're interested in more of it?  
> 


End file.
